


Ghost of the TARDIS

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Series: Doctor Who: 10 Years Resurrected [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth Doctor encounters a familiar figure, one he hasn't seen in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. All rights belong to the BBC.

It is the year, 2007, and a blue box appears out of nowhere on a London sidewalk. This blue box is called the TARDIS and it is really a giant spacecraft discus piloted by an alien called the Doctor. He had just landed his ship in London. He didn't want to return to London, especially after losing Rose. He just doesn't want to return. After landing, he just sat down on the floor. Many people have traveled with the Doctor; all have disappeared from his life. The Doctor was alone.

Not everyone left willingly, the Doctor was getting sick and tired of death, destruction, forced departures, etc. Someone the Doctor missed a lot is Rose Tyler, who got trapped in a parallel universe. Katrina even died to save his life. The Timelords forced Jamie and Zoë away from him. For everyone who wanted to travel with him, half of them left not willingly.

He wanted to have some time to himself; away from what he sees everyday. He plotted a course for the planet Massillon but something went wrong. The TARDIS was sending herself somewhere different, not what the Doctor wanted.

Then, after sitting on the TARDIS floors for moments, the Doctor hears a voice. A voice he recognized from someone he knew and loved a long time ago. He recognized the voice as his granddaughter, Susan Foreman. The voice said, "Grandfather". Susan's voice immediately haunted him. He jumped and frantically looked around the TARDIS, no one here but him.

He quickly sat on the floor again, but the same voice once again called, "Grandfather". Hearing what vocally sounded like Susan started to scare the Doctor. He left Susan a long time ago because she fell in love. The Doctor didn't believe in ghost but this is freaking the hell out of him. "Where is it or her coming from?" He thought. The Doctor decided not to dwell on it and sat back down, only to hear Susan's voice again, but this time freaked the Doctor out.

"Grandfather, why did you leave me?" The Doctor grabs his head like he had a head ache and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Susan." He said quietly to the TARDIS control capsule. "I'm sorry, I'm truly am." Then he ran outside to make sure he wasn't insane. He spotted Susan right in front of him, with tears rolling down her beautiful face. After a few seconds, she disappears. He tried to calm himself down.


End file.
